monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Anjanath
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2008.68 cm 1448.88 cm |Monster Relations = Fulgur Anjanath |Generation = Fifth }} Anjanath is a Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. Anjanaths can be seen inhabiting the Ancient Forest and Wildspire Waste. Ajanath can be tracked by their footprints and mucus trails. Their materials can be used to craft powerful fire-element weapons and the Anja armor sets. Physiology Anjanath resembles a Tyrannosaurus; it has black and grey fur on its back which coupled with its flesh-toned scales, make it look similar to the archetypal image of a vulture. Its hide is primarily pink in color, while a dark pelt covers its back which ends in a ruff at the neck, leaving the head bald. Large fangs protrude from the monster's lower jaw, giving it the appearance of an under-bite. Anjanath's massive jaws are counterbalanced by its bulky tail, the underside of which is lined with quills. Compared to its powerful hind legs, the monster's forearms are extremely small. Hidden beneath the monster's pelt is a pair of dorsal sails, which only flare out at select moments. Anjanath can also unfold a prominent nasal crest, which it uses to mark its territory via mucus, sniff out prey, or indicate heightened aggression. Once primed, the flame sac located in Anjanath's throat will glow a fiery red. Behavior and Abilities Anjanath has powerful jaws that allow it to rip apart foes, along with a powerful nose used for smelling out prey. It also has the ability to breathe fire from its mouth utilizing an organ in its throat. Anjanath are relentless predators that will chase down anything that dares attack them. Once they've been provoked, Anjanath won't let an enemy get away easily. When enraged, Anjanath will breathe heavily and reveal its nostrils. It will also occasionally flash small fins from its back. Anjanath's head and legs can be wounded. Its tail can also be severed. In the Ancient Forest, Anjanath is in the middle of the food chain. Anjanath has Turf Wars with every monster that is found exclusively in the Ancient Forest, but it has none for any monster that is found in the Wildspire Waste. Once enraged, Anjanath will chase down any foe in its way. It will even chase hunters into other areas, following them without a second thought. This is also true for most large monsters in the game.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201706/13135282.html Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter: World (Introduced) * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Spin-offs * None Game Data Physiology In-Game Description Materials Low-Rank= |-|High-Rank= |-|Master-Rank= Equipment For more information, see Anjanath Equipment Anjanath materials can be used to craft five different armor sets: Anja Armor, Anja α Armor, Anja β Armor, Anja α+ Armor, and Anja β+ Armor. The following is a complete weapon list for Anjanath weapons: Gallery MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 001.png MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 002.png MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 006.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 007.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 008.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 009.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 010.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 011.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 012.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 013.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 014.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 015.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 016.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 017.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 018.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 019.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 020.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 021.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 022.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 023.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 024.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 025.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 026.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 027.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 028.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 029.jpg MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 030.jpg MHW-Anjanath and Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg|With Rathalos MHW-Anjanath and Rathalos Screenshot 002.jpg|With Rathalos MHW-Anjanath and Rathalos Screenshot 003.jpg|With Rathalos MHW-Anjanath and Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Jagras MHW-Anjanath and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.png|With Great Jagras MHW-Anjanath and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Great Jagras MHW-Anjanath and Azure Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg|Tempered, with Azure Rathalos Screenshot 2019-03-25 at 4.02.32 PM.png References ja:アンジャナフ（MHW） it:Anjanath Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Brute Wyverns Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters